dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia Einstein is purple figure with a white lab coat and a pony tail. She is a mad (but not really) scientist bent to creating her own time machine in order to cross God. Amelia typically is locked in her room working on her machine or other small things, she often works with Dale on a lot of things and has him as an assistant, and he is probably her closest friend on the team. Amelia has a hatred for any kind of God, she thinks that IF there is a God, regardless of what religion, he is a cruel God with a sick sense of humor, even if she use to be a religious person. Amelia is also the type to mess with other people, playfully taunt them and mock them, it's how she shows affection. Amelia is a bit on the crazy side, but she's actually a normal person, even if she puts on a mad scientist act. Bio Amelia grew up with a single dad, her father often talked about science and time travel with her. As Amelia grew up she became very fascinated with science, especially time travel. When she grew up she got a job at a major science corporation, Genetic Electric Dynamics, however genetics were not her area of exper teens, she wanted to work with time and space. While she was working she met a guy who she first hated, a lot, however he was very persistent and eventually, he broke her. Amelia ended up dating him for a while, before a car crash she was in, along with him. Amelia wasn't very injured besides a few scratches and bruises, the guy however was badly hurt and ended up dying in the hospital a week later. Amelia was already in enough distress before she found out what G.E.D. was really behind, In a fit of rage Amelia quit her job in order to pursue time travel, she also gave up on religion and any God. Amelia ended up meeting Dale at an electronics shop, they stated to hang out a bit and exchanged ideas. It was only a matter of time before she found out about Outcast Force and ended up joining them. She became the main scientist of the team after a while and started to really bond with the rest of the team. personality Amelia is a very up front person, she's loud and a little on the crazy side. She loves to pick on her friends in a loving but annoying way. She spends a lot of time in her room working on assorted projects and is often sleep deprived, because of this she drinks a lot of coffee and eats a lot of sweats just to stay up and active. She does care about her friends very deeply, and she loves to hang out with them when she's not too busy. She is afraid of anything happening to anyone she cares about, she's terrified of anyone she loves dying again. As mentioned, Amelia wants to cross God, she hates religious figures, she think that they're sick and hypocritical and a cancer that take over the world and it's people, besides all this however she tends to keep most those thoughts to herself, she does think other peoples views matter. She is a very driven person but can be very side tracked at times, and she does know how to have fun when it's time. Trivia *Tall for a women. *Can be a little harsh. *Extremely smart, but doesn't always show it. *She can be very intimidating at times. *She doesn't necessarily have a best friend, but Dale is her closest friend. *When she gets mad, she'll hold a huge grudge until someone apologizes. *Some of the inspiration for her is from Steins Gate. *Her last name is a joke, which should be easy to get so I shouldn't have to explain it. Voice Same as Saya Takagi from Highschool Of The Dead. Theme Category:Characters